The invention relates to food heating apparatus, and, more particularly, to food steaming apparatus.
It is known to steam food by supporting it over boiling water on a screen which allows steam from the boiling water to pass through to the food. The following patents disclose various apparatus for steaming food in this manner:
______________________________________ W. Leetten 931,070 Aug. 17, 1909 J. Thorne 987,510 Mar. 21, 1911 J. A. Sesler 1,189,498 July 4, 1916 W. Janiszewski 1,255,014 Jan. 29, 1918 W. L. Du Vall 627,330 June 20, 1899 ______________________________________